


Merry Christmas, Mr. Prime Minister

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Actually Setting, Cute, Fluff, Government Agencies, Inspired by Love Actually, M/M, Slow Burn, romcoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the Arrivals Gate at Heathrow airport.





	Merry Christmas, Mr. Prime Minister

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the legends romcom week!! it's based on the david/natalie storyline of love actually (my second favorite one) so please enjoy!! i kind of gave up towards the end but it's still pretty ok i think

_SIX WEEKS BEFORE CHRISTMAS_

 

Leonard pulled up to Downing Street and took a deep breath. He could do this. He was the youngest prime minister elected in all of Britain’s history at only 43, and he could do anything, he had promised to do _anything_.

 

He opened the door and was met with the flashes of cameras and a barrage of questions. He did the best he could to smile and wave while making his way towards the door. He could feel Sara, his assistant, guiding him through the doorway and into the privacy of the house.

 

When the door was finally closed, he let out a sigh of relief. “So,” he said, turning toward the younger blonde woman next to him, “down to business?”

 

“Not quite,” she said, smirking at him impishly, “Time to meet the house staff.” Leonard groaned and rolled his eyes. House staff was always so _proper_ , and he was not in the mood for socialization. He ran for office to fix the country, not to schmooze.

 

Sara leads him into the next room, where several men and women of all ages are dressed in waiting attire and standing perfectly straight. “Prime Minister Snart,” she says, “meet your house staff.”

 

An older man wearing thick-framed glasses takes a step out of line. “It’s an honor to meet you,” he says, “my name is Martin Stein. I’m the head of house staff.”

 

Leonard shook his hand. “I had an uncle called Martin once,” he said thoughtfully, “hated him. But don’t worry, I like the looks of you,” he said with a reassuring smile.

 

Sara continued to lead him down the line. “This is Felicity.”

 

The impossibly tiny woman in front of him piped up. “I’m in charge of housekeeping.”

 

Leonard smiled again. “Oh, it should be a lot easier with me than with the last lot. No nappies, no teenagers, _definitely_ no scary wife.” She laughed at that, putting him a little more at ease.

 

Sara introduced him to a few more people before they stopped in front of an incredibly tall, handsome man. “This is Raymond,” Sara supplied, “he’s new. Like you!”

 

He put out his hand and grinned. “ _Hello_ , Raymond,” he said, “pleasure to meet you.”

 

Raymond hastily took his hand and shook it. “Hello, Leonard!” The rest of the staff, and Sara looked at him in shock. When he realized what he’d done, he dropped Leonard’s hand immediately. “I mean sir. Shit, I can’t believe I did that. And now I’ve said ‘shit’. Twice. I’m sorry, sir.”

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” said Leonard, oddly charmed by the man’s babbling, “You could’ve said ‘fuck’ and then we would’ve been in _real_ trouble.”

 

Ray grinned back at him toothily. “Thank you, sir. I did have an awful premonition I was going to fuck up on my first day.” He pause a moment before looking up to the ceiling in exasperation. “Oh, _fuck_.”

 

Leonard laughed. Sara smiled reassuringly at the man, and said “Don’t worry about it Raymond, really.” She looked up at Leonard and said, “I’ll get my things, and then off to fixing the country, okay?”

 

Leonard nodded, giving a mock salute to the house staff and walking off. In the background he could hear Felicity mocking Raymond. “Dude,” she said, “really?”

 

“He was hotter than I expected!” Ray shout-whispered back. “I was caught off guard!” Felicity snickered and Leonard smiled to himself. Well _this_ should be fun.

 

_FIVE WEEKS BEFORE CHRISTMAS_

 

Seven days in office down. His first week had been mostly ceremonial. Lots of small speeches, thank yous to the public, promises to do well. He was finally sitting down to do some work when Raymond came in with his daily tea.

 

Raymond was an interesting character. He was new, but not particularly good at house duties; often spilling drops of tea all over the tray. He was passionate, but seemed like he would rather be somewhere else.

Leonard figured he might as well get to know the impossibly adorable man who brought him his tea every day, so he decided to make conversation with the man. “So, Raymond, how did you get into service?”

 

Ray seems to be caught off guard by the question. “Um, I guess it just kind of worked? It was nearby and I’m relatively good at most of the tasks involved? I spent a lot of time helping to take care of my family growing up, so…” he trailed off, not sure how to finish his answer.

 

“So,” Leonard said, taking the opening, “service isn’t your end goal in life, is it?”

 

“No, of course not!” scoffed Ray. When he realized his mistake he quickly backtracked. “Not that there’s anything wrong with service of course, I mean I _love_ service, and I’m so honored to be able to work here—“

 

“Len?” Sara’s voice breaks through the intercom, “Len, can you hear me?”

 

Leonard puts a finger against his mouth, signally Ray to silence. “Yeah, Sara, I can hear you. What’s next?”

 

“The president’s visit,” said Sara, “and this one’s gonna be a toughie.” Leonard groaned. The man in charge of America was not the easiest person to deal with. “There’s a strong feeling in the party that we mustn’t allow ourselves to be bullied the same way the last government did.”

 

“Yeah, Sara,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’ve decided to, well, not do that.” Listening to her protests he continued. “No, _you_ , listen. America’s the most powerful country in the world, I’m not going to behave like some, some, _petulant child_.” He listened to her jabber for a few more seconds before saying “Yes, Sara, I get it.” He quickly hung up on her and smiled at Ray. “Well, Ray, I hope your stay with us, for as long as you would like to be here is a positive experience.”

 

Ray grinned again, and then exclaimed. “Oh! I almost forgot,” before handing him several letters. “These are for you. From the treasury.” Ray looked around nervously before continuing. “I was hoping that you’d win, you know. Not that I wouldn’t have been nice to other guy, of course. Just no chocolates with his biscuits.”

 

Leonard lets his face crack into a goofy smile. “Thank you, Raymond.” He watched the man leave, a smile still ghosting his face. After Ray left, his face dropped and he began banging his head against the table. “God, come on,” he said, “get a grip. You’re the fucking Prime Minister.”

 

 

 

_FOUR WEEKS BEFORE CHRISTMAS_

As he did every day, Raymond came with Leonard’s biscuits and tea. “Raymond,” he said, “I’m starting to get a bit uncomfortable about us working in such close proximity every day and me knowing so little about you, it seems elitist and wrong.”

 

“Well for starters,” the taller man said, giving a small smile, “you can call me Ray. Beyond that, there’s not that much.”

 

“Well,” Leonard said, desperate to think of something to keep the conversation going, “where do you live, for instance?”

 

“Wadsworth,” Ray responded, “the dodgy end.”

 

“My sister lives in Wadsworth!” Leonard said, happy to find something to relate. “SO which exactly is the dodgy end?”

 

“At the end of the high street, Harris Street, near the Queen's Head.”

 

“Ah yes,” said Leonard, “that would be dodgy, wouldn’t it?” Giving a small smirk to show he was joking, he continued. “So the other day you were talking about what you wanted to do beyond service, but you never got around to actually telling me what that was.”

 

Ray’s eyes skittered nervously, as if he was about to tell Leonard a large secret. “Well, you know I’m so honored to be able to work here for as long as you’ll have me, and I wouldn’t change it for the world—“

 

“Ray,”

 

“Well, I guess what I really want is to be a scientist. Um, astrophysicist, I guess. I want to work for the British Space Program some day. I’m really good at all that stuff, I swear!” Ray smiled again, and it was truly a sight to behold. “I just, never really had the resources to go into that field immediately, you know?”

 

“You’re passionate about this, aren’t you?” Leonard said. “That’s fabulous. Never lose that passion.”

 

“That’s not what my boyfriend thinks,” muttered Ray, rather darkly.

 

 _That_ got Leonard’s ears to perk up. “Boyfriend?”

 

Ray winced slightly. “Ex-boyfriend. I keep forgetting.”

 

“Even if he wasn’t supportive, I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

Ray looked at him with a sad smile. “Yeah, don’t be. He was an ass. ‘Nobody wants to date someone who won’t shut up about planets, Ray!’ I should have known from the beginning, Oliver is a jerk name. But it means I’m back with my parents for a little bit.”

 

“You know,” said Leonard, leaning over the desk, “being Prime Minister, I could just have him murdered.”

 

“Thank you sir, I’ll consider it.”

 

Ray began to leave, and Leonard called after him, “The SAS are absolutely charming - ruthless, trained killers are just a phone call away!” He sighed when Ray finally exited, and looked up at the portrait of Margaret Thatcher. “Oh, God. Did you have this kind of problem?” he asked her. He waited a moment, and more thoughtful said, “Yeah, course you did, you saucy minx.”

 

 

_THREE WEEKS BEFORE CHRISTMAS_

 

Leonard was _tired_. As it turned out, being Prime Minister of a global superpower was _hard_. Nobody wanted to agree with him, and he wanted to agree with everyone. So yeah, he was a little tense. And in the end, Downing Street was just as much his house as it was his workplace.

 

So could he really be blamed when he started to dance?

 

It started off small, just bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. Before he knew it, he was backing out of his room and down the stairs, spending a little time to prance around the landing. He slid through the dining rooms and ending up galloping backwards through the greeting hall.

 

He’s relaxed for the first time since he became Prime Minister, and he begins to completely lose himself in the music. That is, until he hears a soft giggle from behind him. He turns around to see Sara and Ray, the former filming him and the latter laughing.

 

Sara shoots him a glare, and puts her phone away. “I’m sorry, ma’am,” Ray says, “I didn’t mean to make him notice.”

 

Sara responds by sticking her tongue out at Leonard and turning to Ray, with her professional face on. “It’s no problem, Raymond. Honesty, I can’t blame you for laughing.”

 

Leonard finally unfroze, and turned to face Sara. “So, the Japanese ambassador, we can move that to four o’clock, yeah?”

 

She laughed heartily. “Yeah,” she said, “we can move that. Come along, Raymond.” The two of them walked off and left Leonard standing in the middle of the greeting hall. He collapsed onto the nearest bench and buried his head in his hands. He _had_ to stop doing this.

 

 

_TWO WEEKS BEFORE CHRISTMAS_

Leonard very much disliked President Thawne. And that was putting things mildly.

 

The first thing that President Thawne had done after publicly greeting Leonard was privately leer at Raymond and make lewd comments. Later that evening, Leonard had found Ray cornered by Thawne, and he felt his heart drop to his knees.

 

The next day at their joint press conference, Thawne had said he was glad about the continued relationship of Britain and the United States. That was the part where Leonard was supposed to play along, pretend as if the States weren’t leeching everything they needed out of Britain, but he most certainly did _not_ do that.

 

“I love that word, ‘relationship’. Covers all manner of sins, doesn't it?” He had no idea what he was saying, but he was one a roll. “I fear that this has become a bad relationship. A relationship based on the President taking what he wants and casually ignoring all those things that really matter to, erm… Britain. We may be a small country but we're a great one, too. The country of Shakespeare, Churchill, the Beatles, Sean Connery, Harry Potter. David Beckham's right foot, David Beckham's left foot, come to that. And a friend who bullies us is no longer a friend. And since bullies only respond to strength, from now onward, I will be prepared to be much stronger. And the President should be prepared for that.”

 

The room erupted into applause. He had done what the party wanted, which was good, but it wasn’t what he had wanted to do. More importantly, it wasn’t what he had _intended_ to do. He had lost his head, and as Prime Minister, he couldn’t do that.

 

It was a few hours later when Kendra, his secretary, popped her head into his office. “Your sister’s on the line,” Leonard smiled and picked up the phone.

 

“Have you gone completely insane?”

 

“Hello, Lisa. You can't always be sensible.”

 

“You can if you're Prime Minister,” she insisted.

 

“Oh, dear. It's the Chancellor on the other line.”

 

“No, it isn't!”

 

“I'll call you back.”

 

“No, you won't!”

 

He hung up and sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He called in Sara, who was at his door almost immediately. “Sara, my darling, my dream boat. Need you to do a favor for me.”

 

She eyed him oddly. “Sure, anything for the man of the hour,” she said, “just quit it with the weird flattery stuff.”

 

“Don’t ask me why, and don’t read into this, but you know Raymond, who works here? Could he be redistributed?”

 

Sara looked at him understandingly. “It’s done,” she said.

 

 

_ONE WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS_

 

He missed Raymond.

 

He didn’t know when they had gotten close enough that Raymond could even _be_ someone he would miss, but he did. He liked the man, sure. He was a friendly face to have around, he was easy on the eyes, he laughed at Leonard’s jokes, and okay, maybe Leonard knew that they were closer than they should have been.

 

But Leonard fired him, so that was done with, completely over. He would ask Sara where he had been placed, but she wouldn’t tell him. But he needed to know Ray was doing okay, that he was going to have a good Christmas.

 

So naturally, he began asking the rest of the house staff how he was doing. To his surprise, he found that most of the staff didn’t particularly _like_ Raymond. They all thought he was too passionate about space, that he talked too much, or something of the like. He was finally told to seek out Felicity Smoak, the woman in charge of housekeeping.

 

He walked in on her dusting a fireplace. “Miss Smoak.”

 

She yelped and turned around. “Good afternoon, sir,” she said, smiling apologetically, “I’m sorry about that. I just wasn’t expected you, and—“

 

Leonard waved his hand noncommittally. “No problem,” he said, “I did sneak up on you after all.”

 

She looked at him for a moment before asking, “Did you need anything from me?”

 

“Oh, right, yes,” he said, remembering his reason for finding her, “I was told that you were the person I should ask about Raymond?”

 

She stiffened slightly at hearing that and responded briskly. “Yeah, the two of us are friends. What do you want to know?”

 

“Um, I just wanted to know how he’s doing?”

 

“Well, I really wouldn’t know much about that, would I?” Realizing she had snapped, she began to backtrack. “I’m so sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to speak out of turn—“

 

“Please,” he said, a little exasperated, “I wish everyone here would just speak _honestly_ to me. Please, just do me that favor?”

 

She sighed. “With all due respect, sir, you really did a number on him.” She motioned for him to sit down on the nearest coach and she sat at the chair and continued. “We’ve known each other since uni, doing service stuff to put ourselves through, yeah? His life hasn’t exactly been _easy_ , and he’s just been doing hard work to try to get himself where he wants to go.”

 

Leonard nodded, signaling her to continue. “He really liked you, you know? I kept telling him he was crazy, but he didn’t care whether you saw anything in him.” She gave him a small smile. “He was really rattled after the President’s visit, wouldn’t tell me what happened. And then you fired him and he hasn’t been responding to any of my phone calls.”

 

Leonard’s eyes widened at that. “He hasn’t been responding to your calls?”

 

Miss Smoak nodded. “You know, he gave up another job to stay here. The Space Program offered him something.”

 

“And he wanted to stay here?” Leonard felt ice cold.

 

“Yeah, he did. Told him he was absolutely bonkers, but he said something about the time not being right or something. Well, who knows now. Hopefully he’ll call me back.”

 

“If he does,” Leonard said slowly, “You’ll tell me? I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

 

She smiled at him understandingly. “Yeah, I’ll tell you.”

 

 

 

_CHRISTMAS EVE_

 

Leonard had expected to have a quiet Christmas evening in, eating some biscuits or watching a special on television when Nate, the man that had replaced Ray, brought in his letters.

 

He was flipping through various letters from ambassadors and political allies, when a small post card with a log cabin on the front caught his eye. He turned it over and began to read.

 

_~~Dear Sir,~~ Dear Leonard,_

_Merry Christmas, and I hope you have a happy New Year. I’m very sorry about that thing that happened. It was a very odd moment and I felt like a prize idiot. Particularly because (if you can’t say it at Christmas, when can you, eh?) I’m actually yours._

_With love,_

_Your Raymond_

 

Leonard leaned back and scratched his head, in an attempt to make a decision. It took much more time than it should have for him to finally lean over and pick up the phone. “Kendra, yeah, I need a car right now.” With that he began running through the building and finally out the front door. Sliding into the backseat of his car, he leaned forward to tap his chauffer and best friend on the shoulder. “Mick, I need to go to Wadsworth. The dodgy end.”

 

Mick laughed. “Very good, _sir_.” When they had finally reached Wadsworth, Mick pulled over. “This is Harris Street, Len. Which number?” Leonard thought for a moment and then groaned, burying his head in his hands. Mick started laughing. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

 

“I have absolutely no idea!” Leonard shouted, getting out of the car when Mick pulled open the door. “The longest street in the world and I don’t know the number!” He knocked on the door of house 98, right in front of where Mick had parked, and an old lady opened the door. “Hello,” he said slowly, “does Raymond live here?”

 

The lady eyed him suspiciously. “No.”

 

“Right, fine,” he said, “thank you. Sorry to disturb.”

 

Before he could turn away, she continued. “Hey… aren’t you the prime minister?”

 

He turned back around to look at her, “Er, yes. In fact, I am. Merry Christmas. Part of the service now. Trying to get round everyone by New Year's Eve.”

 

At the next door he was greeted by three little girls. “Ah. Hello. Does Raymond live here?”

 

“No, he doesn't.” said the first one.

 

He sighed, ready to continue looking. “Oh dear. Okay.”

 

“Are you singing carols?”

 

He looked back at Mick, who was trying very hard not to laugh. “Er, no. No, I'm not.”

 

The other two girls joined in with the begging. “Please, sir, please.”

 

He turned back to Mick, who had stopped trying to hide it and had begun laughing out loud. Mick gave him a look as if to say _you’re on your own here_. “Well,” Leonard said, “I suppose I could.”

 

“Please?”

 

Leonard sighed again. “Oh, all right.”

 

He and Mick together sang a verse of “Good King Wenceslas” and insisted they must be on their way. He turned to Mick before he knocked on the next door, number 100. “If this one isn’t it,” he said, “I swear I’ll go back.” He knocked on the door, and a young woman opened it. He had a sinking feeling that he knew what the response would be when he said, “Sorry to disturb, but does Ray live here?”

 

The girl looked at him apologetically. “No, sorry.” Leonard felt his heart fall a little and began to resign himself to defeat, when she began to talk again. “He lives next door.”

 

The change was dramatic. Leonard could feel his whole face light up, and since when was he in this deep? “Ah, brilliant, thank you.”

 

She fixed him with a quizzical look. “You’re not… you’re not who I think you are, are you?”

 

He turned around and gave a tight-lipped smile. “Afraid I am. Sorry about all the mess-ups. My cabinet sucks, we’re trying to better next year. Merry Christmas.”

 

Mick groaned behind him, no doubt wanting to go home, but that didn’t stop Leonard from all but sprinting to 101. Just before he knocked, the door opened to reveal several small children in costumes and adults attempting to push them out the door. “Ah. Hello. Is, er, Raymond in?“

 

The household was staring at him strangely until he saw Ray coming down the stairs. “Where the fuck is my fucking coat?” Ray saw him and stopped, looking up to smile. “Oh. Hello.”

 

Leonard returned the smile. “Hello.”

 

The rest of the people looked at Ray expectantly. “Oh right! Introduction, um, this is my mum and my dad and my Uncle Tony and my Auntie Gwen.”

 

“Very nice to meet you.”

 

Ray continued. “And, um... this is the Prime Minister.”

 

The woman, Ray’s mom said, “Yes, we can see that, darling.”

 

Ray ignored her and turned his attention back to Leonard. “And unfortunately, we're _very_ late.”

 

“It's the school Christmas concert, you see, Leonard. And it’s the first time all the local schools have joined together, even St Basil's, which is most...”

 

Ray rolled his eyes. “Too much detail, Mum.”

 

Ray’s father interrupted. “Anyway, how can we help, sir?”

 

“Well, I... just needed Raymond” Leonard said, ”on some state business.”

 

“Oh. Right, yes, of course. Right, well, perhaps you should come on later, Raymond”

 

Leonard winced. “No, look, I don't want to make you late for the concert.”

 

Ray looked at him, seemingly eager to get out of attending the concert. “No, it's nothing, really.”

 

“Sydney will be very disappointed,” chided his mother.

 

“No, really, it doesn't matter.”

 

“The octopus costume's taken me months. Eight is a lot of legs, Leonard.”

Leonard sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Listen, why don't I give you a lift and then we can talk about this ‘state business’ business in the car.”

 

Ray grinned at him. “Okay.”

 

They climbed into the backseat of the car, him and Raymond separated by the child in the octopus costume. “So,” Leonard started, “how far away is this place?”

 

“Oh, just around the corner,” said Ray, smiling as wide as ever.

 

“Your friend, Miss Smoak, she told me you turned down a job to stay at Downing Street. I’m very sorry—“

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ray said, “I got down on my knees and begged and they reoffered. I accepted. I start on Tuesday.”

 

“That’s wonderful, Raymond, really.” Leonard’s smile turned a little somber as he said, “I just wanted to thank you for the Christmas card”

 

“You're welcome,” Ray responded. “Look, I'm so sorry about that day. I mean, I came into the room, and he slinked towards me and there was a fire and he's the President of the United States and nothing happened, I promise. I just felt like such a fool because I think about you all the time, actually. And I think you're the man that I really—“

 

“We’re here!” the octopus, Sydney, announced.

 

“Love?” Ray finished.  


“Oh, wow, that’s really right around the corner isn’t it?” said Leonard, struggling to help the octopus child out of the car. “I probably shouldn’t come in. The last thing anyone wants is some politician stealing the kid’s thunder.”

 

“Oh, please come watch!” begged Ray. “It’s my old school, we can watch from backstage and no one will have to know.”

 

Leonard felt himself giving in before he could even say. “Okay, if you insist.” He turned to Mick. “ _Very_ secret visit, okay Mick?” Mick snickered at him from the driver’s seat, but nodded all the same.

 

Ray grabbed his hand and began running him through the school hallways, until they were interrupted by “Lenny!”

 

Leonard would recognize that voice anywhere. He smiled as he turned around to greet his sister. “Oh, hey Lisa, how are you?” Leaning down to hug her kids, he continued “Hi, guys. Hey, hey, hey.”

 

She suddenly slapped him on the arm. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Well, you know—“

 

She bulldozed through his sentence. “I always tell your secretary that these things are going on but it never occurred to me you'd actually turn up.”

 

“I thought it was about time I did. I just didn't want anyone to see, so I'm just going to hide myself somewhere and watch the show. Good luck, Daisy, good luck, Bernie.”

 

Lisa suddenly threw her arms around him. “I have to say, I've never been gladder to see my stupid big brother. Thank you.”

 

He smiled, returning the embrace. “You are welcome.”

 

She pulled back, and began eyeing Ray. “Oh, now. We haven't been introduced.”

 

Leonard grimaced. “Right. Well this is Raymond, who's my, um, who's my catering manager.”

 

Raymond, thank god, put out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.“

 

Lisa smirked. “Catering manager. Watch out he keeps his hands off you. 20 years ago, you'd have been his type.”

 

Ray smiled back. “I'll be very careful. Don't try something, sir, just because it's Christmas.”

 

Lisa turned back to him. “Showtime. Quickly. See you after?”

 

Leonard put his hand on her shoulder. “Probably.” And with that she was whisked away by her children, who were eager to get backstage on time. Ray grinned at him and took his hand, bringing him backstage just in time to hear the end of “Catch a Falling Star”.

 

When the applause died down, the principal took the stage. “Hillier School would now like to present their Christmas number. Lead vocals by ten-year-old Wally West, backing vocals coordinated by his father, the great Mr. Joe West. Some of the staff have decided to help out and for this, we ask you to forgive us. Thank you.”

 

Both Leonard and Ray were shocked at that. Then they heard Joe West’s kid begin to sing. _“I don’t want a lot for Christmas,”_

 

They watched for the majority of the surprisingly _spectacular_ number peeking out from behind the curtain, until the spotlights started going wild for the last chorus. Ray quickly pulled him back, when he realized what a tight space they were in.

 

_"I just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door,”_

 

Leonard wrapped his arms around Raymond, ready for something he hadn’t even realized he’d been waiting for.

 

_"Cause I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,”_

“You know,” he said, “that thing you said in the car about love?” Ray nodded. “Um, me too. Somewhere along the way and, well, I love you, I guess?” Ray smiled widely hearing that. He leaned in, and suddenly they were kissing, and Leonard was entirely lost in the moment, too lost to see, think.

_"Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas, Is you.”_

 

He could vaguely hear Joe West’s kid belting out the last few lines, but he was too completely caught up in Raymond, nothing but _Raymond_ that he didn’t hear the applause signalling the end of the song, or the sounds of the curtains pulling back to reveal the two of them kissing in front of the “Merry Christmas” sign.

 

They broke apart and looked out at the shocked crowd. Leonard could see his sister trying not to laugh in the front row. He heard a few camera shutters go off. He leaned closer to Ray and whispered, “So not quite as secret as we’d hoped.”

 

Ray looked at him, a little worried. “What do we do now?”

 

He took Ray’s hand. “Smile. Little bow. And a wave.” Raymond grinned at him and followed the advice, the crowd beginning to applaud once again. Leonard had a feeling that this was going to be a very Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
